Hello Albertsongfic
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Una hermosa canción de Lionel Richie es el marco de este songfic creado para la GF 2014


**HELLO- SONGFIC**

Historia presentada dentro de la Guerra Florida 2014

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual._

_Hello Letra y música de Lionel Richie  
álbum Can´t slow down 1984  
Motown records_

.

Diciembre… vaya frío que estaba haciendo! Me encontraba melancólicamente mirando hacia el exterior, la nieve comenzaba a caer copiosamente haciendo aún más lenta mi agonía, ella partía y no sabía si ella volvería, hubiera querido tener una razón por egoísta que fuera para poder retenerla a mi lado… pero no la había; mientras la chica con quien vivía como "hermanos" iba corriendo por la estrecha calle rumbo a la estación.

-Candy vuelve pronto… no necesito recuperar la memoria si estoy con ella, dejemos las cosas como están si hay tanta paz.

Cerré mis ojos y en mi mente la veía a ella, viéndome únicamente a mi, teniendo ojos solamente para mi…

-A que sabrán tus labios Candy, si comienzo a besarte, podría dejar de hacerlo?

_**I've been alone with you inside my mind (He estado a solas contigo en mi mente)  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times (y en mis sueños he besado tus labios miles de veces)**_

Han pasado ya varios días de tu partida, y con la sorpresa que has regresado destrozada, que puedo hacer yo para calmar tu dolor? si tan sólo pudiera ayudarte a calmarlo, ser yo al que le duela tu ruptura y sufrir por ti, sólo puedo confortarte entre mis brazos, dejar que el calor de mi cuerpo te consuele y permitir que te desahogues; cuando me dices que no podrías ser feliz si te quedabas con él si se lo quitabas a ella, sólo pude decirte que en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, sin embargo amándote como te amo hubiera buscado junto a ti la solución para no desampararla a ella sin dejarte ir, de loco te dejo ir.

Te dejo dormida y decido ir por algo para comer, necesitas algo caliente para tu resfrío y recuperar fuerzas… Candy, mi Candy... sin embargo por venir pensando en lo mucho que quiero complacerte no me fijo que viene un automóvil y me embiste, cuando recobro el conocimiento, me encuentro en un lugar que parece un pequeño consultorio y te veo ahí, en ropa de cama angustiada por mi… como pude ser tan distraído? , soy yo quien debería de atenderte, no tu a mi. El médico que amablemente me atendió nos da una receta a ambos, comenta que mi memoria volverá paulatinamente y procedemos a retirarnos del lugar… que bien se siente ir caminando de tu brazo por la calle, el camino a nuestro hogar lo hacemos en silencio, pero no es un silencio incómodo, me siento tan bien a tu lado, y lo que más anhelo es que tú también te sientas bien junto a mi; pero no dejo de preguntarme, quien soy?, que hacía? y si cuando recobre mi memoria, podré continuar viviendo a tu lado?

.  
Han pasado varios meses desde tu regreso de Nueva York… hubo días en que te encontraba meditando, triste… otras en que te sorprendí llorando, de inmediato secaste tus lágrimas, no querías mortificarme; sin embargo conforme pasaron los días fuiste recuperándote, su fantasma parece cada vez difuminarse, aunque de repente de nuevo vuelven tus recuerdos hacia quien se supone es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces te he sorprendido mirándome… o es que acaso ya estoy imaginando cosas?

**_I sometimes see you pass outside my door ( a veces te veo pasar fuera de mi puerta)_****  
****_Hello, is it me you're looking for? (hola! es a mi a quien estas buscando?)_****  
**

Hoy estas furiosa por un comentario que te hicieron en el mercado, te veo caminar rápido entre la gente al grado que no te das cuenta que te espero recargado en el farol de la calle y de inmediato tu expresión cambia….

_**I can see it in your eyes (puedo verlo en tus ojos)  
I can see it in your smile (puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)**_

-Albert, pues creer que el vendedor de fruta me llamó "señora" acaso te parezco una?

-Candy, los vendedores suelen llamar así a todas las mujeres …

Tomo las compras de entre tus brazos y nos alejamos caminando hasta nuestro hogar… que bien se siente llamarlo así… me encanta caminar así junto a ti de alguna forma me gusta soñar con que eres mi esposa, y que nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar después de un arduo día de trabajo.

De nuevo te haces cargo de la cena y de nueva cuenta la echas a perder, me ofrezco a hacerla yo mientras derrotada te sientas junto a Poupe y le dices que crees que así nunca llegaras a ser una buena esposa….

Candy, por supuesto que lo serás , eres tan bondadosa y gentil incluso con un desconocido como yo… me rescataste justo cuando todo mundo creía que era un delincuente, me encantas tal como eres y me encantaría poder decirte lo que estoy sintiendo ahora…

_**You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide (tu eres todo lo que siempre quise y mis brazos están abiertos)  
'Cause you know just what to say (porque tu sabes que decir)  
And you know just what to do (y tu sabes que hacer)  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ... (y quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo)**_

Hoy mientras trabajaba en el restaurante comencé a tener un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, todo me daba vueltas y del dolor me daban ganas de vomitar y fue cuando me desmayé, al despertar me sentí desconcertado, donde estaba?

Al recobrar mi pasado, lo primero que vi fue tu hermosa cara llena de pecas, tu cabello dorado que tanto adoro… quisiera decirte la verdad, decirte lo mucho que me has importado desde aquella vez que te vi en la colina y lo clavada que te tengo ahora justo en mi corazón, Candy… que estarás haciendo ahora? …tengo tantas ganas de estar en este momento junto a ti…

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair (anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu cabello)  
And tell you time and time again how much I care (y decirte una y otra vez lo mucho que me importas)**_

Me debato entre decirte la verdad sobre mi condición actual o callarme y retrasar mi partida de nuestro hogar, y definitivo opto por la segunda opción, demoraré lo más que pueda mi estancia a tu lado.

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow (a veces siento que mi corazón se desbordará)  
Hello, I've just got to let you know (hola! tengo que dejarte saber)**_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are (porque me pregunto donde estas?)  
And I wonder what you do (y me pregunto que haces?)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? (estas en alguna parte sintiendote solitaria, o hay alguien amándote?)**_

Pero al llegar a casa te encuentro sobre los diarios que hablan sobre Terry y el derrumbe de su carrera, Candy… los escondí precisamente para no mortificarte más, para que no sufrieras, debí tirarlos, debí deshacerme de ellos… como puedo hacer para que lo olvides princesa? Perdóname Candy por favor….

_**Tell me how to win your heart (dime como ganar tu corazón)  
For I haven't got a clue (porque no tengo una pista)  
But let me start by saying, I love you ... (pero permíteme empezar diciendo… te amo)**_  
_._

Han pasado varios meses desde que decidí dejarte, para mi han sido los más difíciles una de las decisiones que más me ha dolido, investigue por medio de George donde se encontraba Terry después de abandonar la compañía y hace días te he mandado con él… espero hayan podido resolver su problema y estén juntos y felices ahora, aunque a mi el corazón y el alma se me desgarren, sigo viendo hacia el ventanal como aquel invierno que te deje partir a su lado; y de repente escucho tu voz hablándole al tío abuelo William… mi corazón tan pronto se detiene unos segundos ante la sorpresa de escucharte hablar justo atrás de mí, como que de repente siento que me va a estallar por lo rápido que late ahora…

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for? (hola, es a mi a quien estas buscando?)  
'Cause I wonder where you are (porque me pregunto donde estas?)  
And I wonder what you do (y me pregunto que haces?)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? (estas en alguna parte sintiendote solitaria, o hay alguien amándote?)  
Tell me how to win your heart (dime como ganar tu corazón)  
For I haven't got a clue (porque yo no tengo una pista)**_

-Candy… digo mientras me pongo de pie y me doy la vuelta…. es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

_**But let me start by saying ... I love you (pero permíteme empezar diciendo…. te amo)  
**_

**FIN?**


End file.
